Legends Forever!
by chilled monkey
Summary: Seha Dorvald finds herself facing a powerful foe with the stakes higher than she could ever imagine.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or any of its concepts or characters. This story is purely a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made from it.

 **Author's Note:** I mean no offence to fans of "The Force Awakens" or the "new canon" Star Wars. I actually like TFA. This story is simply meant to be a tribute to the Expanded Universe, now known as "Legends." Whatever Disney considers canon or not, we, the fans, keep the old EU alive in our minds and hearts. To us it is every bit as valid as the movies and there is no reason we can't love both continuities.

For anyone wondering why I picked Seha Dorvald (a fairly obscure character) as the EU/Legends representative, quite simply, she's my favourite character. I apologise for giving her a blue lightsaber. I know it's unoriginal but it just seemed like the right choice.

* * *

In her quarters in the Jedi Academy Seha Dorvald listened as Javon Thewles told her how his latest assignment had gone. When he finished she burst into laughter.

"That was a near thing" she said once she managed to stop laughing.

"I'll say" the flickering blue hologram of Javon replied. "If I'd been a little slower and hadn't been able to keep Miss Solo's pet from using the sculpture as a scratching post it could have caused quite an incident."

"My hero" Seha said wryly but with a fond smile.

"How about you? Another great Jedi adventure?"

"I wish. Two weeks of negotiating a border dispute. I know it's important work but I can't say I'm sorry to see it end."

"I know what you mean. I overheard some of what was being discussing and nearly fell asleep."

She laughed again. "Speaking of sleep I'm getting a little tired. It's been great talking to you but I think I'll call it a night."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"See you."

The hologram disappeared. Soon afterwards Seha turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

She was awoken by an odd humming sound. She opened her eyes and they immediately widened.

The familiar surroundings of her quarters had been replaced by a brilliant white light. She was floating in mid-air, now dressed in a green jumpsuit and with her red hair fixed in a ponytail. Her lightsaber was clipped to her belt.

Abruptly the light disappeared and she was falling. With Force-enhanced reflexes she twisted and landed on her feet, knees bending to absorb the impact. She stood up and looked around in bewilderment.

She was standing in a forest. Green grass, trees, no different to countless forests on countless worlds. The air was clean and fresh, without a hint of pollutants. She had to admit it was beautiful but to someone who had spent most of her life on the city-world of Coruscant it also made her uncomfortable.

She sensed someone approaching and turned to see a figure emerge from the undergrowth. It wore a tattered black robe with matching boots and gloves. A dark mask with a grooved chrome forehead concealed its face. She felt a deep darkness and controlled anger within the masked figure.

"Who are you?" she asked, ready to draw her weapon instantly.

"I am Kylo Ren" he replied in a hollow voice distorted by the mask. "Further questions are unnecessary. All that you need to know is that you will now die, as will your entire universe."

"What?"

His only reply was to reach out with one hand, palm outstretched. At that slight gesture she found herself unable to move, her limbs frozen in place.

For an instant fear filled her mind. Less than a second later it passed as she calmed herself and let the Force flow through her. Her limbs unfroze and she could move again.

Seemingly unconcerned, Kylo drew a lightsaber. The red blade that blazed to life flickered like fire and a pair of shorter blades, also flickering, extended perpendicular to the main beam. She ignited her own lightsaber, its steady light blue blade a sharp contrast to the ragged red weapon held by her foe.

Kylo Ren charged forwards and attacked with a powerful slashing blow that Seha parried. His technique was simple and basic but his strength and speed were astounding as he swung again and again. Seha blocked each blow and counter-attacked with quick ripostes that were also blocked. Several times he tried to get in close and use his weapon's smaller side blades to burn her but each time she anticipated it and withdrew.

As she evaded another such attack he thrust out his hand to throw a Force Push. She blocked it with a Force Push of her own and both of them were sent stumbling back. Kylo regained his composure first and sprang forwards, landing a Force-augmented kick that sent her flying backwards. She tumbled across the ground as she came down and he leaped into the air, blade raised for a killing blow.

At the last second Seha rolled out of the way and his lightsaber cut a scorched furrow in the grassy ground. She got up in time to parry two more fierce blows and then flicked her wrist, telekinetically sending a flurry of leaves into his face. The momentary distraction allowed her to back-pedal out of his range and settle back into a defensive posture.

Kylo held his lightsaber in front of his face and concentrated. With the Force he ripped two trees right out of the ground and sent them flying through the air at her.

Rather than try to block the flying trees or cut them down, Seha merely deflected them so that they slammed down harmlessly on either side of her. Not expecting this, Kylo had already leaped at her, blade held high. Before he could lower his weapon to block, Seha swung, her blue blade slashing him across the chest. He hit the ground and lay still. As she watched his body glowed red and dissolved.

"What was that?"

"Congratulations Jedi Dorvald" said a new voice. It was female, with a calm regal tone.

She turned to see another figure materialise in front of her. This one was a woman dressed in a flowing white robe. Her hair and skin were a bright gold and her eyes glowed with white light. Her entire form shone with golden light.

"What's going on here?" Seha asked.

"Allow me to explain" said the woman. "You may call me Aurora. I am one of the beings that your people know as the Celestials. I have assumed this form to communicate with you."

"A Celestial?" Seha repeated in amazement.

"Correct. Recently a great cosmic event occurred. The birth of a new universe. Some of my kin thought that the universe you know should be erased from existence to accommodate it. Others disagreed."

She had to fight off an urge to demand an outraged explanation of how anyone could so casually consider wiping out quadrillions of living beings like that, reminding herself that the Celestials ways were not those of mortals.

Aurora continued. "The duel you fought was against a representative of the new universe. It was the last of a series of trials we conducted to settle the matter."

"But why me? If the entire universe was at stake then why didn't you get Master Skywalker?"

"Power alone was not the criteria we sought" Aurora replied, her calm tone never wavering. "Suffice to say we had our reasons for choosing you."

She decided not to press the matter. "So I won right? The universe is safe then?"

"Correct."

"What about the other universe? Will it be erased?" Seha asked anxiously. Had she just condemned countless innocents to oblivion?

Aurora smiled. "No. Both universes will exist, neither effecting the other."

Seha sighed in relief.

"Goodbye Jedi Dorvald." With that Aurora raised a hand and everything turned black…

* * *

Seha awoke in her bed the next morning as normal. She recalled a dream of fighting a Dark Jedi and a gold woman but that was all. Kylo Ren was also returned to his universe, alive and well. He too remembered nothing more than a dream of duelling a red-haired Jedi woman. As Aurora had said the two universe continued to exist, side by side, with the inhabitants of each one totally unaware of the other's existence.

Seha went through the rest of her life never knowing how she had saved her universe from destruction. However Aurora and her fellow Celestials knew and though the ways of Ceestials are beyond the understanding of mortals, they did determine it was only right that the story be told so that at least some mortals somewhere would know also.

After all, Legends may fade but they never die.


End file.
